Aqua Marine Blue or Turquoise?
by Lady Shandara
Summary: Kurt wants to paint the bedroom walls. Future!Kurtofsky, Kurt and Dave are both all grown up and happy. If you like it, please review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and I'm not making any money from writing these things. So don't Sue me. I couldn't handle her.

Set in the future where everything is fine for Kurtofsky. Inspired by this wonderful thought: _"Blaine and Kurt? They'd spend five hours arguing over whether the wall should be painted Aqua Marine Blue or Turquoise. Dave? He'd nod, drive to the Home Depot, and get a paint roller."_ in a post in karofsky_hummel Livejournal community (can't link it here, sorry).

…

**Aqua Marine Blue or Turquoise?**

It had started two weeks ago. Dave had gotten home and found Kurt standing in the bedroom, staring at the wall like it had just insulted the memory of Judy Garland.

"It's so bland!" Kurt had exclaimed when Dave, after briefly contemplating sneaking out before Kurt noticed him, had asked if something was wrong. "I mean, honestly, what was I thinking?"

"You said that the lighter tone would work well with the colour of the bed shee… Oh," Dave's voice had died out when he noticed the shopping bags piled in front of the wardrobe. "So, you bought new…"

"New everything!" Kurt's eyes had shone with excitement. "I saw these and thought that it's time for change. And let's face it, you were a little uncomfortable with the chartreuse bed covers. I don't blame you, it's not a colour for everyone," he'd added with only slight annoyance in his voice.

"Right," Dave had said, really starting to regret not slipping out and maybe going out for a beer or two. But then he would've missed the delightful sparkling of Kurt's eyes and the excited tone of his voice as he presented the bed sheets, table lamps and other things he was pulling from apparently bottomless Mary Poppinesque shopping bags. Seeing Kurt that excited, well, it was worth having to stroke a pillowcase and marvel how soft it was, even though he couldn't feel any difference compared to his old one.

"So, what colour will the walls be?" Dave had asked, thinking foolishly for a moment that the answer would be something simple. Instead, Kurt had pulled out a pile of paint sample cards at least five inches thick and headed to the kitchen, where he'd spread then on the table. Dave could have sworn that there were at least five cards with the exact same blue on them, but apparently there were very huge differences in those colours, at least judging by the look on Kurt's face when Dave had told him his observation.

The sample cards had occupied the table for two weeks. Every night Kurt had managed to take out a couple of colours, usually muttering "what was I thinking" to himself, although sometimes he'd added already discarded cards back to the table.

Then finally, earlier that night, it had been down to two cards, which, Kurt had informed Dave, were aqua marine blue and turquoise. Dave had stared at the two colours that were so similar he could barely make out the difference. Kurt, however, seemed completely at loss to which one of them would really compliment the new sheets 'n things that had been waiting in the storage for the new paint (Dave had asked why they couldn't start using them before the walls were painted and had earned a look that could freeze boiling water in an instant).

"Turquoise," Kurt had finally said and Dave had nodded, relieved. Although the colour wasn't even close to being his favourite, he really didn't care about the colour of the walls in the bedroom, since when he was there, he usually slept, or was otherwise too occupied to stare at the walls. But Kurt wanted turquoise walls, so Dave had snatched the sample card with him and headed to Home Depot, while Kurt had started to clean out the bedroom so that they could start painting the walls the next day.

"Yes, sir, I'll just go check if we have enough in store," the clerk in Home Depot said to Dave, who nodded and leaned on the counter. Two weeks and there finally was something for him to do other than wait and watch Kurt stare at paint samples like he was trying to solve some ancient mystery. While he was waiting for the boy to return, his phone bleeped.

_I'm an idiot. Of course it has to be aqua marine blue!_

The extra exclamation points told Dave that it was serious business, so when the clerk returned, he informed that boy that he needed aqua marine blue instead of turquoise.

"Let me guess, the wife changed her mind? Women," the boy laughed, even though he didn't look like he had a very long history with women.

"No, husband changed his mind," Dave replied, impressed by the way the boy's face only slightly twitched before he adjusted his thoughts to the new situation.

"So aqua marine blue it is then," the clerk said, smiling again. "It's right next to the turquoise paint, so I know there's enough. Just wait here, sir, I'll go get your paint."

Dave smiled as he leaned again against the counter. Aqua marine blue, turquoise or even pink, it didn't really matter to him. His life was perfect, no matter the colour of walls.


End file.
